Patients entered on the National Cancer Institute's protocol Effects of Preoperative Chemotherapy on Axillary Lymph Node Metastasis in Stage II Breast Cancer: A Prospective Randomized Trial are being studied to evaluate the effects of preoperative vs postoperative chemotherapy on upper extremity strength, range of motion and edema. All patients are seen for an initial physical therapy evaluation before any definitive surgical or chemotherapeutic treatment. Routine followups are performed to assess changes in initial evaluation parameters. All patients receive standardized physical therapy intervention as needed through their course of treatment.